Never Grow Up
by weaselette01
Summary: Songfic.Taylor Swift's Never Grow Up.Ginny realizes that her daughter is growing up without her.One-shot.


**A/n: O.k. This is my second story. Please review. I nearly cried when I had to wait two weeks to get a review on my first story, Sparks Fly. Enjoy. **

Ginny was rocking her newborn baby in her arms. It's hard to get used to getting up in the middle of the night to comfort a child,but she was warming up to the idea. The little girl moved in her arms slightly. She grabbed Ginny's finger in her sleep.

Ginny sighed."Oh,Trinity."

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in turn on your favorite nightlight_

Ginny carefully put her daughter back in her cradle and turned to leave. But before she does,she turned on her child's nightlight. She quietly went back to her room and tried to get into bed without waking her husband. He woke anyway and puts his arms around his wife.

_To you, everything's funny_

_You've got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have honey_

_If you could stay like that_

"Trinity again?"Harry whispered.

She nods, still in his embrace."I'm always thinking about how much better her childhood is going to be compared to ours."

"Well,if this is how she's going to be for the rest of her life,then she's going to have the best childhood in the world. Always laughing about something."He chuckleed as he remembered his daughter's smile.

"If only she could stay like that forever."

_Oh,darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh,darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_

**Snap**

"Dad,enough with the camera!"

"Come on just one more. This is your first date. It's a good thing that your mom kicked you out of the bathroom or I wouldn't be able to see you under that make-up.

"MOM! Dad's bugging me!"

Ginny held in a sigh as she looked into the mirror. They were finally going to meet the infamous "really cute guy" that her daughter had been talking about. "You knew it was coming," she told herself. That still didn't prepare her.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified,your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14, there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call you're own shots_

Ginny had just finished putting on her seat belt when her daughter spoke up.

"Come on mom! We're going to be late!" Trinity said from the backseat.

Ginny chuckled at her child's impatience, not unlike her own."We'll be there on time. No worries."

Trinity groaned."Why can't I just fly to London?"

"You're to young. And we want to meet this guy." said Harry.

She responds with another groan.

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older to_

_And don't lose the way that you dance_

_Around in your pj's getting ready for school_

The little family stopped in front of a muggle movie theater. Trinity was on the edge of her seat with worry.

"You couldn't just park around the corner? You guys meeting him is probably going to drive him off already."

Harry looked at his daughter as she got out of the car."Don't worry. I won't give him the 'don't hurt her' speech."

The door slammed. Harry held up his crossed fingers.

_Oh,darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little _

_Oh,darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to _

_Please try to never grow up_

Hogwarts graduation. New boyfriends. The next few years seemed to fly by for Trinity and her parents. Soon the young woman was looking through the house she grew up in one last time. Even though she was welcome back any time she wants, she couldn't help but feel bittersweet about the departure.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps,remember the words said_

_And your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

Trinity looked at every room in the house and remembered how at Christmas,her cousins had sung those dumb carols. How she had jumped up so many times to greet her dad that the couch had broke. How she had spent more and more time in her room as she grew up. She smiled a sad smile. Her parents hugged her goodbye and she was out the door way too soon. She drove for a while in shock. It's only when she reached her new rental that she let's the tears flow.

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In the big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on_

Two room apartment. A job. An engagement. This was all happening too fast.

_I wish I'd never grown up_

A wedding. New house. A baby on the way. How is this not slowing down?

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh,I don't wanna grow up_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh,I don't wanna grow up_

_Wish I'd never grow up_

_It could still be simple_

"Its a girl."Those words stopped time. Of all the things that have happened to her in her life, she was least prepared for that. What if her daughter got sick? How was she supposed to pay for a child? She had no experience as a parent!

"She's going to be alright."

Trinity looked at her husband."I sure hope so."

A few days later, Trinity is rocking her newborn, Marleen, in her arms in the middle of the night. She looked so innocent. If only she could stay like that.

Trinity sighed."Oh, Marleen."

_Oh,darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh,darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_


End file.
